


Маленькие шалости

by White_Kou



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время идет. Мальчик, который последним сохранил веру в Хранителей, растет. И это совсем не нравится Джеку. Как и то, что пытается объяснить ему злейший враг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленькие шалости

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: zaichatina

— А потом я так — вжу-у-ух! — и взмыл вверх вместе с мелким на санках, и они упали прямо в снежный сугроб, как ты когда-то! — Джек размахивал руками в попытке изобразить новый крутой вираж. — У него даже ни одного зуба не выпало! — затараторил он, едва не подпрыгивая на месте от восторга. — Там и выпадать, в общем-то, нечему было. То-то Фее забот было, можешь себе представить. Санкам, правда, повезло чуть меньше — они сломались. Но они и до того на ладан дышали. Но не беда, мелкому еще купят. Он не плакал даже, надеюсь, дома ему несильно влетит. Родители у него вообще рады должны быть, что все так обошлось. Нечего детям на таких развалюхах кататься, правда же, Джемми?

— Получай, сволочь! — с трудом выдохнул мальчик, чье лицо казалось мертвенно-бледным в бликах монитора. Пальцы с обгрызенными ногтями лихорадочно барабанили по клавиатуре, мышка передвигалась рывками. В динамиках раздался звук передвигаемого затвора и длинная очередь «в молоко».

— Эй, Джемми! — Джек плавно опустился, прикоснувшись ступнями к монитору.

В колонках зашелестело, а затем раздались приглушенные хлопки попадания «в яблочко».

— You have lost lead, — равнодушно сообщил грубый механический голос.

— Ах, твою ж… дивизию!

Джемми рассерженно хряпнул мышкой о стол и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Ты меня вообще слушал? — осторожно спросил Джек, чувствуя себя здесь совершенно лишним.

— А, что? — усыпанный едва различимыми веснушками нос сморщился, и Джемми энергично потер ладонями уставшие глаза. — Нет. Джек, у нас тут матч намечается, может, потом расскажешь, а? Ребята на меня надеются, понимаешь? Мне нужно тренироваться, я же не могу их подвести! А в игроков стрелять - это тебе не ботов косить налево и направо!

Джек пожал плечами и уселся на монитор, свесив ноги.

— А зачем вообще в кого-то стрелять? Хочешь потренироваться? Вон — на улице полно снега. Я же для тебя старался. Мы хотели поиграть в снежки, помнишь?

Лицо мальчика снова поморщилось.

— Улица… Бррр. Но там же холодно так, Джек.

— Конечно, холодно. Зима же!

Из пальцев вырвался ворох радостных снежинок, которые тут же закружили, заплясали в воздухе, оседая и тая на каштановых волосах Джемми. Тот шмыгнул носом и снова полез тереть глаза.

— Давай как-нибудь в другой раз? Я не в настроении выходить на этот собачий холод и играть в снежки. Пойди вон к мелкой, поиграй с ней. Она уже надоела спрашивать: «Где Джек? А куда подевался Джек?»

Джемми сощурился, глядя в монитор. Глаза, когда-то горящие весельем и азартом, которые так привлекали в этом маленьком худощавом мечтателе, погасли, затянулись дымкой задумчивости и напускной серьезности. В них исчезла искорка, так любимая Джеком.

— Ну ладно, — он нарочито беспечно вскочил, взмахнув посохом. — Полетаю немного.

Джемми что-то неразборчиво пробормотал в ответ и снова уткнулся в экран компьютера.   
Щелкнул затвор, раздались выстрелы.

Джек ощутил неприятный укол беспокойства.

Оказавшись снаружи, он перелетел на крышу соседнего дома и уселся на самый край, задумчиво болтая ногами в воздухе. Как бы он не убеждал себя, что все по-прежнему, правда с каждым днем все отчетливее скрипела на зубах — Джемми взрослел. Ему больше не были интересны хрустящий снег под ногами, виражи на коньках и кульбиты на санках. Он перестал делиться с Джеком впечатлениями после школы, а вместо смешных историй и рассказов, переливающихся звенящим смехом, Джек натыкался на угрюмое молчание, бегающий взгляд и лихорадочный стук по клавиатуре.

Дети взрослеют, их интересы меняются, это нормально — убеждал он себя. Джек видел взросление сотен тысяч детей, но одно дело подтрунивать, стоя в стороне, и совсем другое — терять своего единственного друга.

Сложно будет снова привыкать к одиночеству. Конечно, есть другие дети, но не они поверили в Джека первыми, не они вернули ему веру в себя.

Быть Хранителем означало не только получать, но и терять. Пройдет немного времени — и Джемми, возможно, уже не будет видеть Джека. Просто не захочет. Джек Фрост — веселый проказник и шалопай — станет ему не нужен.

Ночь опустилась мягко, словно легчайшее темное покрывало. Время Песочного Человека — скоро Джемми уснет, а Джек просто побудет рядом. Будет смотреть на взрослеющего ребенка, чьи мысли снедает непонятная тоска и тревога.

— Мальчик вырос, — пропел над ухом ехидный, вкрадчивый голос, на который хотелось обернуться и, самое меньшее, залепить снежком в лицо его обладателю.

— Все дети взрослеют, — сдержав первый порыв, нарочито равнодушно ответил Джек.

— Все, — смешок, — кроме тебя.

— Ну… Я, как ты знаешь, умер молодым. — Он поднял глаза вверх. Кромешник стоял сзади, возвышаясь, словно огромная тень. Хуже того, казалось, что за спиной начинается глубокая, затягивающая темная пропасть, из которой слышится лязганье зубов и скрежет когтей. Джек невольно вздрогнул.

— Молодым и останусь, в отличие от тебя, — выпалил он, храбрясь.

Кромешник расхохотался в своей жуткой, издевающейся манере, как умел только он.

— Ты навсегда останешься ребенком. И будешь нужен исключительно детям. Взрослые не станут замечать тебя, ведь ты… так, эпизод из их детства. Приятный, не спорю. Но слишком незначительный, чтобы обращать на него внимание. — Повелитель Кошмаров прошелся по карнизу легкой, танцующей походкой.

Джек нахмурился. Хорошее настроение у этого поганца — жди беды.

— Это, мой дорогой Джеки, именно то, о чем я тебя предупреждал. Как ни крути, но вы, — Хранители — как бы это сказать? — обслуживаете крайне немногочисленную часть населения. Тем более, сейчас, когда дети стали взрослеть так быстро. Подросткам не нужны чудеса, подарки под елкой или игры в снежки. Совсем другое дело — страх. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько поводов для страха они себе придумывают. Мне даже не приходится вмешиваться. Другое дело — ты. — Кромешник во мгновение ока оказался рядом, склоняясь над Джеком и вынуждая его съежиться под золотым блеском довольных глаз. — Так быстро привязываешься к своим подопечным. Что изменилось с тех пор, как ты стал Хранителем? — спросил он и сам же ответил: — Не изменилось ни-че-го. Ты по-прежнему невидимка, Джек. Я бы позлорадствовал, — тонкие пальцы обхватили подбородок Джека, — но скажу лишь: «Я пре-ду-пре-ждал!»

Тонкие губы Кромешника растянулись в клыкастой ухмылке. Джек ошалело моргнул: он не услышал ничего нового, к чему же тогда лекция?

— Ну и? — только и смог выдавить он.

Кромешник, не переставая улыбаться, прикрыл веки. Несколько секунд молчал, задумчиво поглаживая пальцами подбородок Джека. Тот скосил глаза вниз и все-таки решил поинтересоваться:

— Ты, часом, не приболел?

Кромешник едва слышно хмыкнул, но руку убрал.

— Пора заняться делом, — кривая усмешка и черный песок, скользящий между пальцами.

Джек задохнулся от возмущения, когда Кромешник поднялся и как ни в чем не бывало направился прямо к окну комнаты Джемми.

— Ты что это вздумал? При мне насылать на моего лучшего друга кошмары? Я не позволю! — Джек оказался у окна, в защитном жесте выставив посох.

Кромешник поморщился, как от зубной боли.

— Ой, фу. Ты говоришь прямо как твои друзья-Хранители. Сколько пафоса и артистичности… Глупый мальчишка! — Гневно воскликнул он и ударил рукой по посоху, отводя покрытое инеем древко в сторону. — Чем ты меня только что слушал?

Больше не обращая внимания на Джека, он скользнул, проник в комнату. Джеку оставалось только последовать за ним.

— Эти сны приходят чаще всего под утро. Непонятные, а от того пугающие, запретно-сладкие сны взросления, — почти ласково объяснил Король Кошмаров. — Люди… Дети боятся всего неизведанного. Но в то же время жаждут этого всем сердцем. И ночной кошмар, который когда-то пугал их, — по плечу Джека скользнула черная шелковистая лошадка, — начинает привлекать…

— Как плохое может быть привлекательным? — нахмурился Джек, отмахиваясь от заигрывающего кошмарика, который терся о его лицо и любовно пощипывал за ухо. — Угомони его! — наконец не выдержал он.

Одно движение когтистого пальца — и черная лошадка грациозно проплыла к хозяину, горделиво задрав голову.

— О, ты смотри, — широко улыбнулся Кромешник, — уже началось. Какой интересный подросток.

Джек проследил за его взглядом. Джемми на кровати тяжело дышал, сучил ногами и постанывал, беспокойно сжимая одеяло в руках. Казалось, что его мучит страшный, непередаваемо ужасный кошмар. Казалось… Если бы не хорошо видимый бугорок в паху.

— Думаю, даже ты знаешь, что это означает, — издевательски ухмыльнулся Кромешник, накрывая рукой то самое место. Джемми протяжно застонал, выгнувшись и кусая губы.

— Пошел прочь! — Оттолкнул его возмущенный Джек. Щеки горели от румянца, который под насмешливым взглядом Кромешника загорелся, наверное, как новогодние огни.

— О, даже так? — издевательски пропел тот. — Ну что ж, оставляю вас наедине. Думаю, ты позаботишься о своем «друге», — и растворился, черной тенью скользнув в никуда.

Джек возмущенно фыркнул и приложил холодные ладони к горящему лицу. Джемми тем временем забормотал что-то и начал метаться на кровати. Нужно было его разбудить.

Какое же разочарование испытал Джек, когда проснувшись, его друг не улыбнулся, как прежде, а, покраснев, забормотал что-то и забился в самый угол.

— Ты сидел возле меня, когда я спал, да? Ты видел… Джек? — лихорадочно блестящие глаза бегали, словно не желая встречаться с ним взглядом.

— Ты спал и… стонал во сне, — честно ответил Джек. — Я решил, что тебе снится кошмар и решил разбудить.

— А, да. Кошмар, — Джемми сглотнул, поерзав. — Это все из-за предстоящего матча, я нервничаю.

Джек понимающе кивнул, пытаясь заглянуть другу в глаза.

— Тебе не стоит столько просиживать за этими играми. Я волнуюсь, Джемми.

Мальчик мельком взглянул на него и тут же покраснел до корней волос.

— Спасибо, Джек, что разбудил. Ты это… можешь идти. Думаю, мне уже не будут сниться кошмары.

Джек вздохнул. Это «можешь идти» прозвучало очень нехорошо. Его просили уйти. Уклончиво, не желая обидеть, но просили удалиться. Джемми хотел остаться наедине со своими «кошмарами».

«Я не хочу, чтобы это стало между нами».

— Ну ладно, — нарочито весело воскликнул Джек, лихо закинув посох на плечо. — Тогда спокойной ночи. Я загляну к тебе завтра, и мы… придумаем новое веселье!

Джемми энергично покивал, растянув губы в притворной улыбке. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы его оставили в покое.

Джек летел, слушая свист в ушах, то взмывая слишком высоко, то падая камнем вниз. Взбивал облака, играл с метелью, нырял в мертвенно-холодную воду, распугивая едва шевелящихся рыб у дна. Он безобразничал и шкодничал, подтрунивая над падающими и ругающимися взрослыми, сонно спешащими затемно на работу. Он делал всё, чтобы заглушить вкрадчивый, будоражащий голос Кромешника, шелестящий в голове: «Привязываешься к подопечным… Хранитель, но по-прежнему невидимка».

Метель в то холодное зимнее утро была особенно страшной…

 

«Взрослые тоже играют. По-своему», — сказал как-то Северянин, довольно приглаживая усы. Если подумать, все Хранители успели «поиграть по-взрослому» в своей прошлой жизни. Разве что Песочный Человек — самый древний из них, могущественное существо, которое не нуждалось в словах или других звуках. Тишина, сон, вечность — порой Джеку казалось, что он завидует Песочнику. Завидует спокойствию, теплой улыбке и глубокой мудрости невысокого пухлого человечка. Поэтому если и обращаться к кому за советом, то только к нему.

Песочник же, внимательно выслушав Джека, нарисовал в воздухе несколько милых, волшебных картинок, которые, несомненно, пришлись бы по вкусу маленьким, чрезмерно погруженным в романтические бредни девочкам — сердечки, невеста и жених в платье, а потом младенец в пеленках, который вырастает и ловит руками снежинки.

— Я все это знаю, — мотнул головой Джек. — Но все совсем не так. Во снах Джемми ощущается страх. Кромешник показал мне. Нечто совсем… мне непонятное.

Песочник покивал и сочувственно похлопал Джека по плечу. Золотой песок взмыл вверх и нарисовал уже другие, не менее романтичные, но более смущающие картинки.

— Но я не хочу, чтобы это стояло между нами!

Повелитель Снов подпер пухлую щечку маленькой ладошкой и на несколько секунд задумался. А потом подсказал способ, который Джек и без того знал, но боялся им воспользоваться.

— Легко тебе сказать — поговори. А что, если я скажу что-то не то. Ты же знаешь мои способности к дипломатии. Я не очень-то умею рассуждать о таких вещах.

Несколько картинок в воздухе и хитро приподнятый острый носик Песочника заставили Джека улыбнуться.

— Ладно, ты прав. Между друзьями не должно быть секретов.

Окна в комнате Джемми были наглухо задернуты шторами. Для сна было еще рановато, может, он не хотел, чтобы его тревожили?

Секунду поколебавшись, Джек осторожно поскребся в холодное стекло. Сквозь плотную ткань угадывался мерцающий свет монитора. Снова сидит за своими стрелялками, вздохнул Джек и проник в комнату подростка.

Джемми, как и ожидалось, был за компьютером. Однако руки его находились не на клавиатуре и даже не на столе, а гораздо, гораздо ниже. У Джека отвисла челюсть. Происходящее на мониторе действо не оставляло сомнений в том, что нормально поговорить с Джемми сегодня не получится. Лучшим выходом из ситуации было по-тихому ретироваться и освежить на морозе покрасневшие от смущения уши. Однако посох, видимо, переняв скверные привычки своего шкодливого хозяина, решил иначе — он выкрутился из ставших скользкими от волнения пальцев и звонко ударился о пол.

Джемми вздрогнул и дернулся в сторону. А потом замер, боясь пошевелиться... точно так же, как застывший, словно ледяное изваяние самого себя, Джек. В повисшей тишине тихие стоны и шлепки звучали оглушительнее боя колоколов на Рождество.

— Эм… привет? — Джек изогнул брови домиком, понимая, как сильно он только что провинился.

Плечи Джемми поникли. Мальчик, словно завороженный, медленно повернулся и дрожащей рукой выключил видео. Джек старался не смотреть на его расстегнутые джинсы. Хотя со стороны все и так было прекрасно видно.

— Ты за мной подглядывал, — проговорил дрожащий тихий голосок.

— Э… нет, я только зашел. Я думал… Я хотел… — Джек отчаянно жестикулировал, не зная, как выпутаться из этой нехорошей ситуации.

— Ты постоянно следишь за мной. Когда я сплю, когда иду в школу, и даже ночью… Ты постоянно здесь. Подсматриваешь. Ты! — Джемми задохнулся от возмущения. Его кулаки сжались на столе. — Что тебе от меня нужно, Джек? — слишком спокойно, слишком холодно спросил он.

— Джемми, я… Я знаю, что тебя так тревожит. Я хотел поговорить об этом. В этом нет ничего страшного, ты просто взрослеешь, это нормально. Просто… Не закрывайся от меня. Я же твой друг, ты помнишь?

Джек сделал пару шагов к Джемми, но тот встрепенулся и вскочил со стула, а потом прижался к стене и закричал:

— Я не хочу говорить об этом! — даже в темноте было видно, как горит от смущения его лицо. Джемми опустил взгляд и стыдливо натянул толстовку на беспорядок в паху. — Просто оставь меня в покое, наконец! Уходи! — отчаянно крикнул он и отвернулся, не пожелав удостоить Джека даже взглядом.

Короткий вздох и болезненный укол. Словно кто-то вонзил иглу там, где сердце. «Это все лёд», — совершенно неуместная мысль в голове.

Джек моргнул, а потом медленно наклонился, поднимая посох.

— Как скажешь, — шепнул он.

Короткий взгляд на кусающего губы подростка, который мгновение назад был лучшим другом Ледяного Джека.

Разочарование.

И пустота.

 

— О, я вижу, вы поссорились, — не скрывая наслаждения, протянул Кромешник, застав Джека сидящим на крыше одного из окраинных домов, сразу за которым начинался лес. — Но ты не переживай так, вы обязательно помиритесь. Или не помиритесь, — хохотнул он. — Кто знает, захочет ли этот стремительно взрослеющий мальчик смотреть тебе в глаза после такого представления.

Догадка кольнула, словно упавшая сосулька.

— Так ты был там! — вскочил Джек. — Мой посох… Это ты всё подстроил!

Кромешник бархатисто рассмеялся, запрокинув голову.

— Ну-ну, не нужно злиться. Я лишь… немного ускорил неизбежное. И показал тебе, мой дорогой Джеки, что не нужно всюду совать свой нос. Ведь ты так любишь вмешиваться. Особенно когда тебя не просят!

Воздух всколыхнулся от яростного ржания и цокота копыт. Их окружили Ночные Кошмары.

— А, — Джек понимающе ухмыльнулся, — ты, значит, решил мне отомстить, да?

— Что? — Кромешник распахнул глаза в притворном удивлении. Кошмары рассеялись, скользнув темными лентами к спящему городу. — Я лишь пытаюсь, — грубый оскал, — вбить в твою «вечно юную» голову очевидные вещи! Умей уходить в тень, Ледяной Джек!

— А, ну для тебя уходить в тень, может, и очевидно. Я бы даже сказал — привычно. — Джек криво усмехнулся, нарочно провоцируя. У него было препаршивое настроение сегодня. И он был очень даже не прочь подраться.

Кромешник, к сожалению, не повёлся. Скорее наоборот. Хлопнув себя ладонью по лбу, он мученически простонал.

— О, Лунноликий! Ну зачем я связался с этим идиотом?

Тот насупился, сильнее сжав посох.

— Ты, маленькое эгоистичное создание, никак не можешь взять в толк, что приходит момент, когда Хранителям следует отойти в сторону. Когда дети взрослеют и перестают нуждаться в вас. Когда их начинают привлекать совсем иные игры и шалости. Не подарки под елкой, поиски яиц в кустах или снежки. Джек, ты хотя бы на мгновение представь себе человечество, сидящее под ёлкой и ожидающее подарков к Рождеству. Или взрослых, которые не работают, а надеются на чудо, пришедшее из ниоткуда. Да люди уже давно бы вымерли, оставайся они детьми всю жизнь!

— Ну и? — буркнул Джек, все еще надеясь на хорошую потасовку.

— И я уже в который раз пытаюсь вбить в твою дурную башку, чтобы ты не привязывался так к детям! — разведя руками, воскликнул Кромешник. — Если будешь убиваться из-за каждого, надолго тебя не хватит!

Джек глубоко вздохнул, а потом, подозрительно прищурившись, спросил:

— А тебе какое дело до того, убиваюсь я или нет?

Кромешник медленно сменил позу, из отчаянно втолковывающего прописные истины учителя превратившись в Короля Кошмаров.

— Потому что, если ты загрустишь и не будешь мешаться у меня под ногами, мне станет скучно, мой маленький друг.

Над ухом громко фыркнула лошадь, и Джек почувствовал, как материализовавшийся за спиной Ночной Кошмар толкает его мордой к Кромешнику.

— Кто из Хранителей умеет развлекаться так, как ты? — тот наклонился, опасно приблизив к лицу Джека свои горящие алчным золотом глаза. — До тебя никто не мог справиться с Кошмарами. Белоснежные вспышки холода на черном песке — прекрасная картина, мой мальчик.

— Я все хотел тебя спросить, — Джек сжался, ощутив себя в ловушке, а потому решил сменить тему. — Как тебе удалось вырваться из…

— О, — клыкастая ухмылка разрезала худое лицо Кромешника, словно шрам. — Я быстро учусь на своих ошибках и никогда не совершаю их второй раз. Но… — улыбка погасла, осев холодными искрами на дне глаз, — я вижу, ты всё еще переживаешь из-за малыша Джемми.

Повелитель Кошмаров выпрямился, резко рванув рукой и выхватывая посох у Джека. Тот охнул и кинулся следом, но был бесцеремонно отодвинут в сторону.

— Не переживай. Я же сказал, что не повторяю дважды одни и те же ошибки, Джеки. Кроме того, — Кромешник без лишних церемоний сунул посох прямо в грудь своей лошади, — мне интересна не эта палка, а её обладатель.

Призрачное животное болезненно заржало, но приняло магическое оружие внутрь себя, которое едва различимо переливалось голубым за постоянно текущими струями черного песка. Кромешник грациозно вскочил на лошадь и протянул руку Джеку.

— Ну же. Хочу тебе кое-что показать. — И, видя колебание, блеснул рядом своих клыков. — Или ты боишься?

— Еще чего, — пробормотал Джек, принимая помощь. Кромешник довольно хмыкнул за спиной, обдав шею теплым дыханием.

Ночной Кошмар громко всхрапнул, ударив по крыше огромными копытами, и взмыл вверх, оставляя домик на окраине, город и лес далеко внизу.

— Я бы не хотел объяснять тебе элементарные вещи, — прошелестел за спиной Кромешник. Мазнув когтями по щеке Джека, он отдал ему поводья и жестом пригласил посмотреть вниз. — Объяснять, что только тьма позволяет бесценным огонькам детских надежд гореть особенно ярко. Что только познавший страх начинает ценить радость. И что радость никогда не будет полной, если не разделить её с кем-то.

«А тебе-то откуда это знать», — хотел съязвить Джек, но задохнулся при виде открывшейся картины — внизу сияли сотни тысяч звёздочек, которые переливались, мигали и двигались. Конечно, это был электрический свет, которым люди так старались наполнить свои города по ночам, но сейчас он ничем не уступал огонькам, за которыми так пристально наблюдал Северянин на своем глобусе.

— Видишь, Джек, — вкрадчивый голос окутывал мягкой вуалью, расслаблял и словно приглашал прикрыть глаза, — все познаётся в сравнении.

Джек вздрогнул, почувствовав царапающее прикосновение к обнаженной коже живота. Кромешник едва слышно рассмеялся у самого уха и ласкающе провел рукой выше, к самим ключицам.

— Ты что себе по… — Джек крутнулся в седле, натянув поводья, и в ту же секунду едва не вывалился из седла. Скачущий Кошмар громко заржал и встал на дыбы, грозясь сбросить обоих всадников. Кромешник, впрочем, ничуть не удивился и даже не покачнулся — словно прирос к лошади.

— Если будешь крутиться или бросишь поводья, полетишь вниз, — хрипло пообещал он. Джек сжал зубы и постарался выпрямиться, поёрзав в седле. И тут же пожалел об этом: Кромешник едва слышно застонал и обхватил его руками, будто хотел вжать в себя.

— Я уже говорил, что не люблю объяснять элементарные вещи, — его проворные пальцы быстро разделались с застежками на штанах Джека, добравшись до того, что они скрывали. — Лучше сразу показать.

Джек нервно рассмеялся, наблюдая, как рука Короля Кошмаров поглаживает и теребит его член, очень быстро добиваясь при этом нужной реакции.

— Слушай, — тихий вздох в ответ на укус за кончик уха, — ты, кажется, немного не в курсе… — вздох переходит в стон и Джеку приходится сосредотачиваться, чтобы в порыве не дернуть за уздцы, — но я — дух зимы и предпочитаю совсем другие игры.

— Но твоему Джемми, — пробормотал Кромешник куда-то в шею, — они уже не интересны.

— Ты, что ли, пытаешься меня нау... Ах! — не выдержал Джек, запрокидывая голову и выгибаясь, когда палец Кромешника мазнул по слишком чувствительной головке. В паху всё изнывало от напряжения, а царапающая грудь и живот рука только усиливала ощущения. Стало невыносимо жарко, а одежда начала мешать.

— А нечего тебе... — долгий, жадный поцелуй в жилку на шее, — смущать маленького Джемми глупыми вопросами.

Джек улыбнулся и снова застонал. Все силы теперь уходили на то, чтобы правильно держать поводья, и не дергать руками, когда Кромешник в какой-то совершенно извращенной манере совмещал хриплые ругательства с укусами в шею, от которых по телу расходились волны жара. Сияющие огоньки под копытами Кошмара слились в одну сплошную, горящую рассыпанным золотом дорогу и Джек вскрикнул, мелко задрожав и чувствуя, как ласкающая внизу рука становится влажной и очень-очень горячей.

Кромешник довольно хмыкнул, а потом поднес усеянную белыми потеками руку к самому лицу Джека.

— Ах, молодость, — почти ласково пропел он, беря его за подбородок и поворачивая лицом к себе.

Поцелуи Кромешника ни в чем не уступали кошмарам, которыми он управлял, — они были такими же завораживающими, дикими и неистовыми.

Поцелуи Кромешника кружили голову не хуже кульбитов на санках и игр наперегонки с ветром.

Поцелуи Кромешника были словно погружение во тьму — весь мир замирал, и казалось, что кроме них ничего не существует.

— Ледяной… — прошелестел тихий шепот, и Джек с трудом разлепил глаза, приходя в себя. Шея затекла от неудобного положения, а губы опухли. — А такой послушный…

Джек встрепенулся, желая что-то возразить, но почувствовал, как затылок обхватывает ладонь, и не успел даже пикнуть, как оказался вжат лицом в шелковистую гриву Кошмара. О том, чтобы правильно удерживать поводья не шло уже и речи, однако лошадь как ни в чем не бывало сохраняла ровный галоп.

— Как ты уже понял, — хищный оскал в ответ на злой взгляд через плечо, — я тебя обманул. А сейчас… — второй рукой он надавил Джеку на поясницу, заставляя его оттопырить задницу, — мы будем шалить по-взрослому.

Звук рвущейся ткани и длинные тени, щупальцами спускающиеся по ногам, забирающиеся под толстовку и дразнящие соски.

— Не думаю, что ты представлял себе это вот так, — Кромешник сжал обнаженные ягодицы Джека и развел их в стороны. Тот смущенно всхлипнул. — Маленький Ледяной Джек, который оказался не таким уж и ледяным… внутри особенно.

Пристрастие Кромешника к театральности было особо невыносимым, когда внутри уже скользил влажный палец.

— Знаешь, Джек… Если бы с тобой проделывали такое при жизни, ты бы ощущал скорее боль, чем… — Он согнул пальцы, добившись нетерпеливого стона. — Есть свои преимущества в том, чтобы быть просто духом.

Джек задрожал и сжал зубы, стараясь дышать ровнее и не реагировать слишком ярко, когда вместо пальца в него погрузилось нечто побольше и явно подлиннее. Кромешник входил одним долгим, невыносимо долгим и плавным движением, при этом поглаживая поясницу и зарываясь пальцами в волосы Джека.

— Одно сплошное удовольствие. Не так ли, мой дорогой Хранитель?

Джек громко всхлипнул, когда Кошмар под ними рванул вперед, подбрасывая обоих седоков. Если бы не связь Кромешника с лошадью, они оба наверняка вывалились бы из седла. Вместо этого было лишь жгучее удовольствие внутри, бесконечные проникновения глубже и сильнее. Рука на спине, тихий шёпот и пальцы в волосах, которые вынуждали задрать голову, подставить шею и горящую румянцем кожу хлещущему ветру. Дикая скачка и уже открытые, слишком громкие стоны, которые не было сил сдерживать. Время слилось в одну длинную, бесконечную дорогу, усеянную золотыми осколками. Пальцы на спине сжались и вот это уже когти, которые царапают, дразнят, превращают удовольствие в экстаз, а стоны — в крик.

Джек задохнулся на вдохе и обмяк, почувствовал, как зашипел, изливаясь в него Кромешник. И широко распахнул глаза, ощутив на щеке прикосновение лунного света. Кошмар плавно перешел на шаг…

 

Земля под ногами почему-то не пожелала быть мягкой. Она покачнулась, пошла волнами и сделала предательскую подсечку. Джек упал бы, если бы его вовремя не подхватили цепкие руки Кромешника.

— Было настолько хорошо? — нагло осклабился Повелитель Кошмаров и по-хозяйски положил ладонь на все еще обнаженную ягодицу Джека. 

Тот хотел было возразить, но замер с открытым ртом, когда ощутил прикосновение мягкой ткани. Вскоре на нем красовались новые, не уступающие цветом распахнутой мантии Кромешника, штаны. 

— Черное подходит к синему лучше, чем… то рванье цвета детской неожиданности.

Джек поджал губы и вырвался из поддерживающих его объятий.

— Надеюсь, ты больше не будешь донимать Джемми в такие… хм, моменты, — Кромешник протянул ему посох. — Дай ребенку повзрослеть без неловких разговоров и объяснений.

— Пфф, — закатил глаза Джек.

— А то мне начало казаться, что ты не прочь помочь своему «другу» не только… советом.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — насупился он.

— За Хранителя, разумеется. Который изо всех ног спешит протянуть руку по… — Кромешник умолк, когда в голову ему врезался снежок. — Как вульгарно по отношению к тому, кто только что тебя трахал на глазах у Луноликого.

Джек поспешно отвел взгляд. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, ощущая как плотно, и в то же время мягко облегают его тело новые штаны. Почему-то при взгляде на них в голове тут же возникали волнующие картинки недавней безумной скачки.

Кромешник, словно прочитав мысли, ласково провел пальцами по его щеке.

— Ты усвоил урок, мой маленький Джек? Не будешь больше мне мешать? — нежный, словно взмах крыльев ночного мотылька, поцелуй.

Джек коротко вздохнул и ответил, подаваясь навстречу. Вокруг была глубокая ночь, светила Луна, тихо шелестел падающий снег…   
Оторвавшись от Джека, Кромешник не сразу отпустил его. Стоял, смотря прямо в глаза, и едва ощутимыми прикосновениями поглаживал скулы и шею.

— Я думаю, ты тоже Хранитель, — одними губами произнес Джек, зачарованный магией этого момента.

— Много будешь думать, — в своей обычной насмешливой манере протянул Кромешник,— быстро состаришься.

Он разорвал объятья и одним быстрым движением вскочил на лошадь. Джек представил, что будет, если этот Кошмар, рассыпавшись на десятки черных лент, опутает в ближайшем будущем несколько детей. Да, ох и беспокойные сны это будут!

— Прокатишь еще когда-нибудь, — проказливо прищурился Джек.

За промелькнувшее на лице Кромешника выражение он готов был, как минимум, умереть еще раз. Однако тот быстро взял себя в руки — гордо вздернутый подбородок, алчный блеск в глазах и кривой оскал, от которого по телу пробежали мурашки.

— Если попросишь, — высокомерно бросил он, и Кошмар, грациозно протанцевав на месте, сорвался в галоп и вскоре скрылся из виду.

Джек рассмеялся и, сжав посох, взмыл вверх.

Приближался Новый Год, а в некоторых городах Восточной Европы дети скучали без снега. У Ледяного Джека не было времени на отдых. Его ждала еще куча дел.


End file.
